La grandeza del faraón
by Cami Betancur
Summary: Egipto vera la grandeza de su soberano a quien adoraran y temerán por su estrecha relación con los dioses. Art: AprilVITh
1. Chapter 1

_Todos los personajes son de Kōhei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta volverlos homo (?_

* * *

 _Poder._

 _Alguna vez sintió que todo lo debía tener._

La glorificación misma de la perfección estaba encarnada en su ser pues se sabía a sí mismo bendecido por Ra. No solo tocado por su luz como lo fue su padre, sino bañado en su grandeza. Pues en su llegada al mundo, Ra oscureció las tierras que todo tocaba, al trasladar el astro solar y dejar que la fecundada luna interpusiera su camino para preparar los campos a su nacimiento.

Mientras los agónicos gritos de su madre se escuchaban en todo el palacio, una fiebre que le quemaba desde las entrañas la debilitaba, como si toda su fuerza y juventud fueran absorbidas por esa pronta criatura.

Sa-Ra, o hijo de Ra fue proclamado por los sirvientes que asistieron su parto, pues ellos mismos tocaron la piel de la mujer que ardía en llamas al tener el sol en su interior.

Nació con la piel dorada, y los cabellos bañados en oro fundido, con ojos de rubí que centellaban como piedras solares. Y cuando su primer llanto resonó como fulgor de vida fue que el astro rey se posiciono en lo más alto del cielo, y la luna descendió a perderse en la inmensidad del horizonte hasta que la noche le volviera a reclamar.

Hubo fiestas, clamores y felicidad esparcida a lo largo y ancho de Egipto, los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas honraron su nacimiento con visitas al palacio, con reverencias al primogénito por excelencia y con el ritual que reestablecería la vitalidad de quien ha parido al sol ardiante.

Un ritual en honor a Nut la gran diosa que ha parido todos los dioses.

Tres copas de sangre fresca de cordero, la primera en honor a Nut inmediatamente después de haber dado a luz al sano varón. Esta copa representa el don de dar la vida, tal como lo hizo Nut y tal como lo ha hecho ella.

La segunda en nombre de Geb y su casa, Geb el creador, aquel situado en la tierra de los hombres que profiere todo cuanto puedo tener en su vida terrenal.

Y la tercera copa, la sangre que solo se puede extraer del corazón de un cordero pues esta se alza y bebe en contemplación al Duat, o mejor conocido como el reino de los muertos. Especialmente en honor Anubis dios que les concederá la vida eterna después de la muerte, y conservara sus cuerpos de la inmundicia.

El rito, se extiende horas después del parto pues la mujer tiene que dar el alumbramiento, y expulsar la casa de sangre que ha hecho su interior para su hijo. Pero como la casa es parte de ella, templo sagrado de fertilidad, las sacerdotisas se encargan de prepararla, de machacar y formar pequeñas bolitas con su placenta que ira comiendo en diferentes horas ese día.

También debe recibir un baño con aguas cristalinas del rio Nilo, en el pequeño afluente privado que dispone la casa real, allí revitaliza y purifica su cuerpo. Al estar lista no se puede perder tiempo, se viste de gala y oro para ser digna madre y alimentar a su hijo.

Da de beber su leche a su pequeño, frente a una sala de cortesanos y políticos que comprueban la fuerza del primogénito. Si puede alimentarse por sí mismo al amamantar será fuerte entre los hombres y si por el contrario su llanto no cesa producto del hambre que no puede saciar será una carga y más aún un faraón al que no dudaran en traicionar.

El bullicio de su llanto, se detiene prontamente.

Las sirvientas de su madre han suspirado de calma. Ellas están agazapando a la reina.

Una carga de rodillas el plato de oro donde reposan los aperitivos de sus entrañas mientras otra abanica con calma el calor perdurado de la madre.

Hay 2 que ayudan en la labor, la nodriza y la niñera. La primera ha instruido con palabras sencillas los pasos que debe seguir la madre primeriza y la otra sostiene el peso del cojín donde descansa el primogénito mientras se alimenta.

La sala real se llena de risas consiguientes a la del faraón que le alegra ver la vivacidad de su hijo al pedir a gritos el otro seno de su madre, para continuar con su labor de succionar.

Y cuando el niño se ha llenado viene el banquete para todos los presentes y los ausentes. Pues el pueblo se encuentra cenando los mejores granos y comiendo sus mejores ganados, todo en nombre del hijo del faraón.

━━━━━•°•°•❈•°•°•━━━━━

¡Hey! Este será un corto relato (o tal vez no tanto) del medio Egipto, vi que muchos querían algo así y la idea me fascina con toda su cultura y mitología. Espero no hacerlo muy denso ni nada~

Cualquier pregunta, comentario o critica será bien recibido.


	2. Chapter 2

Su madre suele decirle que es el consentido del Dios Ra, y él no lo duda.

Bakugo Katsuki tiene todos los dones que un faraón puede exigir y junto a ello tiene todo aquello que un humano común puede adorar.

En su pueril edad, ya se hace líder de un sequito de los hijos de los altos cargos de su padre. Ya goza de la obediencia total de todos los sirvientes del palacio, y es incluso reconocido entre los pueblerinos por su autoritaria y demandante personalidad.

Para nadie es un secreto, al primogénito del faraón le gusta el poder.

Y no hablemos de que quiera dominar todas las tierras que ve desde la cima del palacio sino de sus infantiles sueños.

Porque a sus cortos años, quiere que sus caprichos sean cumplidos al pie de sus letras.

Y sobre todo no teme, a que tenga que recurrir para que eso suceda.

Si necesita una sonrisa la da, si requiere una lastimera cara no vacila, si convence con palabras de elogios las regala, si debe gritar no duda y si hace falta una amenaza no titubea en maldad.

Porque es un niño listo, aunque su desembocada personalidad diga lo contrario. Porque muchos creen que su furica personalidad es inmadura, ya que no entienden que gritar es la forma más rápida de conseguir todo cuanto quieres mientras seas el pequeño, y predilecto hijo a los ojos de tu padre el supremo monarca.

Goza de todos los privilegios que el primogénito del faraón de Egipto puede tener.

Tiene niñeras, tutores, sirvientas, esclavas y guardias. Especialmente guardias porque su padre ha cultivado enemigos como los agricultores campos, y no es porque sea un regente cruel y tirano sino, más bien, todo lo contrario. El faraón es un hombre tranquilo, manso, resignado que no gusta de meterse en disputas ni manchar sus manos en complicadas relaciones políticas.

Muchos dicen que quien gobierna Egipto es su esposa Mitsuki.

Ya que él prefiere evitar situaciones espinosas, ha dejado que se fragmente lo que tantos antecesores suyos lucharon y mataron por unir. El alto y bajo Egipto, se están alzando como tierras distintas. Pues en su mandato ha dejado alzar opositores que han tomado el control de las tierras bajas. Perdiendo así su dominio.

Sus consejeros de guerra lo han dicho, el faraón tiene que actuar con mano dura.

Aunque en él no se haya la valentía, es un hombre sumiso que ha subido al poder por la muerte de su difunto padre, un cruento guerrero y conquistador, que no temió nunca a la batalla.

Pero Masaru Bakugo, no es su padre.

Eso esta claro, sin embargo él solo quiere un poco de paz. Poder disfrutar las vistas que le ofrece el Nilo, agradecer la buena bonanza, convivir con su familia y ver crecer a su hijo. No quiere matar a sus opositores, hacer esclavos los pueblos recién descubiertos, saquear tierras para enriquecer las suyas, ni sacrificar a sus sirvientes para tomar el dominio del bajo Egipto. Para él, si los opositores quieren quedarse allí de forma pacífica y llevando tratados políticos de utilidad para ambas partes esta bien.

Aunque esto para Katsuki sea un insulto.

Nadie debe estar por encima de su papá el faraón y eso es lo que suele escuchar de algunos súbditos en la corte, que su padre es débil y ha perdido gran parte de lo que logro su abuelo.

Le hierve la sangre de que se atrevan a insultar de ese modo su familia, y esta totalmente seguro que si en sus manos estuviera ya hubiera dado sus lenguas inmundas como comida a los caimanes del Nilo.

* * *

Incluso de pequeño ya se nota el "amigable" temperamento de Katsuki, que sin duda no lo saco de su papi~

Espero disfruten el capítulo todos serán bastante cortos, para que las referencias no cansen mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

_Comienza su reinado_

 _Bañado en gloria y sangre._

– Tu padre es un idiota… a este paso para tu coronación ya ni tendrás territorio que gobernar – replico por tercera vez Kirishima. Era por decirlo de algún modo uno de los pocos a los que Katsuki podía considerar un verdadero amigo. Y posiblemente llevara toda la razón de su alegato. En 16 años su padre había dejado que cada gran señor de Egipto se alzara contra su voluntad, reclamando independencia de tierras.

– Cállate imbécil. Mi viejo hace lo que le da la gana – protesto de malagana.

A pesar de estar totalmente en contra de la manera de gobernar de su padre tan "pacifica" sabía que en su posición de príncipe nada podía hacer. Más de una vez su madre y él intentaron convencerlo de pelear los territorios y recuperar todo lo que por derecho le pertenecía pero Masaru se ampara ante el delgado velo de la supuesta paz que cubría Egipto.

–Hace años no hay grandes guerras, y todo súbdito tiene comida en su mesa es más de lo que muchos faraones antiguos pudieron hacer… – dijo intentado sonar convencido, en nombre de su padre.

El pelirojo ante el ofuscamiento de Katsuki solo pudo soltar una gran carcajada. El faraón era un buen hombre, mejor que muchos que ha conocido pero su gobierno era por mucho precario. –Bakugo, tú y yo sabemos que comer pan y cebada todos los días no es lo que el pueblo quiere. Necesitamos un líder fuerte, no uno que cada que un enemigo se alce contra él lo invite a comer a su mesa. Los dioses no lo quieran pero un día de este sus "invitados" van a salir envenenándole.

Y como si las palabras de su amigo fueran un preludio de los dioses, se vio a si mismo envuelto en gritos, llantos y sangre.

Llantos de su madre, de sus sirvientas y esclavas que aterradas imploraban a los dioses por la vida del faraón. Pero él que tenía la sangre y el cuerpo inerte de su padre en brazos supo antes que todos que su padre no necesitaba la intercesión de los dioses pues su verdadera vida eterna ya había llegado, al culminar el pequeño paréntesis de existencia terrenal al que todos somos sometidos.

Ese día Egipto lloro desde su cielo roto, y el Nilo subió sus brazos de agua para cubrir cuantos campos y hogares tuvo el infortunio de encontrarse. Todo esclavo, sirviente y ciudadano acepto de maneras diferentes la muerte de quien fue su faraón. Algunos aun ligados a sus modos oraron en su honor, otros bebieron y brindaron por la muerte de tan inútil faraón.

Pero Katsuki como hijo único, no hizo ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

Y solo medito. A puertas del templo que algún ancestro construyo para Ra. Pregunto por su destino, por sus acciones y por su bendición. Si era verdad, y estaba totalmente seguro, que estaba bañado en las gracias del dios que todo creo pues era ahora el momento de demostrarlo. Tras los preparativos fúnebres de su padre, fue consiente de todo cuanto quedaba en sus manos.

Y de nuevo como si las palabras de Kirishima tuvieran poder, era muy poco.

Tras las divisiones de Egipto y la gran inundación. Lo que quedaba a su gobierno era una minucia infame de la que no se contuvo de reír.

–¿Esta es toda la mierda de tierra qué tenemos? – pregunto entre divertido y molesto a uno de los que antaño sirvió a su padre.

–Gran señor, sí. – respondió cortésmente el canoso hombre.

–Jum. Quiero a toda la corte militar, religiosa y administrativa en la sala del faraón. Ahora mismo. – decreto firmemente a sus sirvientes para que fueran a llamar a los implicados.

–Mi señor, discúlpeme pero usted no puede hacer eso…– el hombre mayor temió al ver la furia refulgir en los ojos del joven que pronto se alzaría faraón. Y su mutismo exacerbado le arrastro a seguir con sus palabras. –Mi señor, el embalsamiento de su padre aun demora… y su ascensión al trono no será hasta la siguiente luna. P-por e-so… no puede convocar al consejo…

Las palabras de su sirviente se le antojaron intrascendentes y molestas.

Casi como el zumbido de las moscas en verano. – ¿Cree que eso me importa? – pregunto con extrema calma en la voz. – Se perfectamente cómo va la momificación de mi padre, por si se le olvida soy yo quien debe coordinar su descanso eterno. Además, se me antoja darle una gran corte fúnebre a mi padre.

–Mi señor… usted aun no es faraón.

Realmente le urgía alejarse de ese molesto viejo.

–Gracias por decir lo obvio… Sabe si le gusta su trabajo en la corte solo asegúrese de hacer lo que le digo. – dictamino partiendo de la instancia pero antes de marcharse agrego. – Además solo quiero darle un regalo Anubis antes de mi coronación.

Y ante la mirada certera del que sería su nuevo faraón, no puedo hacer más que hincar la rodilla en el suelo, ante sus deseos.

El primer regalo de muchos que dio al dios que la muerte y la eternidad representaba.

Como mejor consagrar su futuro reinado, que dejando en claro las diferencias que entre su padre y él existían.

El primer gran señor que manejaba las bajas tierras de Egipto, fue el que encabezó la lista de regalos mandado al juicio de corazones por sus propias manos, al degollarle como en tiempos antiguos fueron mandados los corderos de ofrenda. Una cacería intensa de todos y cada uno de los opositores que nunca esperaron un movimiento antes de acabado el periodo fúnebre del antiguo faraón, pues si hubieran conocido los planes de Katsuki Bakugo no habrían demorado para asesinarle junto a su padre.

La guerra esta ligada al poder.

En poco menos de 2 años logro posicionarse, como faraón absoluto al tener la dicha ganada con temple y sangre de dominar toda la esfera del alto y bajo Egipto. La corona Sejemty que era la muestra pura de la unificación de todo Egipto bajo su dominio.

A sus 17 años a llego acumular tal fidelidad de sus súbditos, que no necesita nada más para sentir su ego inflarse.

Y todo estaría perfectamente en su vida, si no fuera porque se halla contrariado con sus sueños. Sueños que no le puede comentar a los cortesanos, debido a su vergonzosa tónica.

El faraón de Egipto puede disponer de la mujer que le plazca a sus anchas, teniendo presente que para ella será un honor dar a este mundo la progenie del hijo de Ra, sin embargo para sus gustos ninguna le atrae. Y parece que a su cabeza le resulta mucho más entretenido pensar en torsos sudados, traseros respingados, y bultos erguidos.

Así que mientras su rara preferencia por los hombres no pare de atormentar su cabeza prefiere concentrarse en preparativos militares, asuntos políticos y largas sesiones de consejo para escuchar la voz del pueblo.

Y porque no, también en dar como ofrendas todas las vidas de aquellos que debe tomar para que su reinado perdure.

Y ningún dios se sienta más honrado y divertido que aquel que le toca largos trabajos por las acciones del faraón. Durante 16 años Anubis hizo poco más que pesar el corazón de algunos quienes morían por causas naturales o vejez, sin embargo desde hace poco más de 2 años el salón de las dos verdades aquel lugar divino donde realiza el juicio para saber si la persona pasara a la vida eterno o su corazón será comido por Ammit el devorador de corazones se encuentra siempre repleta.


End file.
